


My Own Worst Enemy

by mdestrious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Physical Abuse, This Is STUPID, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdestrious/pseuds/mdestrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You promised yourself you'd go apologize. He promised himself that it had been the last time. Yet here you were again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Worst Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MitunaxCronus and sorry if It's bad. The first paragraph is from Mituna's POV. The rest are from Cronus's.

_Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_  
 _I didn't mean to call you that;_  
 _I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me_   
  
“You retarded fucker!!”  He screamed at you, his ice cold hands putting pressure on your shoulders till they felt like they would crack.  It was uncomfortable and painful.  Why was this happening to you??    
  
“T-T-THOP!!!”  You yell back, an annoying buzzing having formed in your ears.  He had long since tore your helmet off to smack you upside the head.  His nails left bloody marks on the side of your head... but that was okay.  You deserved it.  Apparently, you did something wrong.  
  
He simply laughed at you and brought his hand down on your cheek, snapping your head to the side with the force of the slap.  Your neck cracked as you lost your balance, falling onto the solid concrete with a bang.  It burned and your cheek stung and it brought tears to your eyes.  It was always like this.  You wanted so badly to scream and cry... but he’d just scream back and you didn’t want him to be mad.  Ever since the accident he’d just been so mad!!  You didn’t understand.  You were confused.  Your head hurt.  With a loud sob, you grabbed the alarm clock off the side table and slammed it into his leg.  A crack sounded and he left, screaming and cursing your name.  Immediately after, you began to pack.  You promised this would be the last time he used you and hit you.  
  
 _Please tell me, Please tell me why?_  
 _My car is in the front yard_  
 _And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_  
 _I came in through the window last night_  
 _And you're gone gone_   
  
The next morning is all a blur for you.  You remember going to the bar with Meenah and then... nothing.  Weirdest part?  You woke up in your hive, on the kitchen floor, fully clothed with a dull ache in your leg.  It was blank still.  What had happened last night??  Okay... okay.  You needed a drink.  With a groan, you dragged yourself up off the floor and to your fridge, grabbing a human alcoholic beverage off the top shelf.  Suddenly, a blast of last night came to your thinkpan.  You had gotten so drunk that when you got home without a fuck for the night, you had for some reason decided to try your hand at Mituna.  Mituna was easy... just say you think he’s brave and beautiful and the panties drop.  Sadly, you were a little too drunk and ended up getting overly frustrated from having to repeat yourself.  Your headache took the best of you and you had beat the yellow-blood till he stopped talking.  It wasn’t your fault!!  Blame the alcohol, blame the smoking, blame Mituna!!  No... you wouldn’t blame anyone anymore… you were done for today.  It WAS your fault and about time you admitted it.  
  
 _It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy,_  
 _'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me_  
 _The smoke alarm is going off when there's a cigarette_  
 _Still burning_   
  
You pull yourself away from the fridge and stumble to the restroom to clean up a bit before going to find the brain-damaged kid.  Gog knows he was probably lost somewhere and as much as you hated it, that thought worried you.  You really were kind of a douche.  It shocked you how messy the restroom had become.  Towels littered the floor and weird powders and hair products covered the counter.  An ash tray was on the counter, containing... a lit cigarette.  Shit.  Suddenly, as the smoke reached the top of the room, the blasting of the smoke alarm forced you to scream and cover your ears.  “GOD DAMN IT!!!”  
  
 _Please tell me why_  
 _My car is in the front yard_  
 _And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_  
 _I came in through the window last night_  
 _And you're gone gone_  
  
 _Please tell me why_  
 _My car is in the front yard_  
 _And I'm sleeping with my clothes on_  
 _I came in through the window last night_   
  
You promised yourself you’d go looking for him.  He promised himself that was the last time... but here you two were, laying beside one another in bed.  Clothes thrown haphazardly around and a sickening mix of yellow and indigo staining the sheets.  You both were panting and sweating, the smell of pailing in the air.  Two buckets sat beside the bed.  One was drawn with a heart, the other a spade.  You couldn’t decide if you hated the stupid, naive, ignorant troll or if you loved the loving, trusting psionic he’d grown to be.  As you gave one last glance over at the beaten, scared, and generally satisfied troll, your heart fluttered a bit.  “Don’t take this the wrong way...” You muttered at him and rolled over, wrapping your thin, grey arms around his frame and pulling him close.  In response he did that annoying thing where he places pressure on his skull by almost crushing your arm with his jaw.  Still, you couldn’t of been more happy or more angry.  You loathed the beautiful creature.  
  
 _It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy_  
 _'Cause every now and then I kick the living sh*t out of me_  
 _Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk_  
 _I didn't mean to call you that_


End file.
